


The Queen and Her Knight

by fandom_filth



Series: Tainted Hyrule Verse [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, Aftercare, Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Crying, Dom Idunna, Dom Kukon, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Kings & Queens, Knights - Freeform, Light Bondage, Link and Zelda are twins, Men Crying, Midwinter Festival, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Safewords, Sub Idunna, Sub Kukon, Under-negotiated Kink, Y'all are invited to read their conception, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_filth/pseuds/fandom_filth
Summary: A soft nighttime rendezvous between young lovers separated by obligation, taking a chance to be together when they get it.Alternately: Link and Zelda's conception in the Tainted Hyrule AU where they're twins.
Relationships: Dad/Mom, Queen Idunna of Hyrule/Sir Kukon, Queen/Her Champion, Zelda's Mom/Link's Dad
Series: Tainted Hyrule Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304498
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	The Queen and Her Knight

“I will see you again after Midwinter.” Rhoam had promised. “I must visit my parents across the divide, and unfortunately, Hylians like ourselves have no wings.” And so he had set off to the kingdom to the North, to spend it with their king and queen, leaving his own queen behind in Hyrule.

Queen Idunna didn’t much mind that. Their marriage had been a political one, forged in the interests of diplomacy. Rhoam minded when she strayed from his side, and that did bother her, but it was worth it for the alliance . . . worth it for the terrible feeling she had about the future. She was not the goddess, but - and she dreaded this - she could very well see Her return.

It didn’t matter now, she supposed, sighing as she watched the Midwinter celebrations come to a close for the night, the servants shuffling about finishing the cleaning up, exchanging lovers’ gifts and quiet kisses in the alcoves outside. Idunna watched from her window, leaning against the stone in her alcove, smiling softly at the giggling young lovers, or the quiet older couple sharing an embrace as they finished their duties in the courtyard and went back inside. The castle was quieting, bit by bit, most everyone going to sleep. Only the guards would be left awake.

She’d dismissed her own room’s guards, as it was snowing. Hyrule had no enemies that were likely to wade through the snow to attack, none at least that would sneak into the castle as assassins. No, the monsters were all a bit more honorable than that, preferring outright attacks or open ambush; she had no fear of any of the humans.

Well. That, and she wanted her guards out of the way. They couldn’t know, no one could, about the one she had invited to her chambers for the night, hoping she hadn’t misinterpreted the quiet affections they’d shared when Rhoam couldn’t see them. Her knight’s warm behavior since the Midwinter festival had begun seemed to encourage her, flashing her lovely little smiles and his hands lingering when helping her out of carriages or escorting her. Tonight would tell. He had been told not to knock.

Her door slid open and Idunna glanced over her shoulder. Her heart jumped and she gave a giddy little grin when she recognized the blonde mop of hair above the distintive blue tunic. She turned back to the window to compose herself as he closed the door and walked over to her. His heat spread along her back as he leaned on the wall behind her; his form wouldn't be too visible through the window this way..

“Your Majesty,” He murmured.

“Sir Kukon,” Idunna cast a smile up and over her shoulder at him. “I’m glad to see you. I was wondering if I’d misinterpreted everything . . .”

“No.” Kukon bent to her, shaking his head in a bit of embarrassment. “I’ve kept my distance for the sake of the alliance with the north, and your relationship with the king. But you know how I’ve felt about you since we were young, Id - Your Majesty.”

Idunna reached up and trailed delicate fingers down his jaw, Kukon leaning his head into her touch. She smiled softly at him. “For tonight, I want to be Idunna again. Just . . . Idunna. And Kukon. Please?”

Though her note had said as much and he must have known before he came in, Kukon sucked in a breath and bit his lip. “Idunna . . . are you sure?”

Idunna sighed. “I need Rhoam. Politically. For the sake of the future. But I want you, Kukon. If it weren’t for the looming darkness, I would have taken you as my king instead. Maybe this makes me unfaithful, or somehow immoral, but, he is away for now, and I would have you as a lover while I can.”

The knight bit his lip as he looked down at her, thinking. With a slow breath he ran a hand gently down her arm, taking her hand and raising it to his lips in a silent affirmation before the verbal one. “I am here for you, my queen. Always, however you have need of me.”

“Rhoam cannot know.” Idunna made sure to catch his eye to say this, ensuring he knew how important this was. “He would not allow me to stray and he might take drastic measures against you, and that I will not have.”

Kukon nodded. “Of course. Your reputation is at stake. I would never do anything to jeopardize you.” He still held her hand close to his face and he pressed another gentle kiss to her fingers. “Now that we have all the reassurances and promises of secrecy out of the way . . . what would you like from me, Idunna?” He asked with a playful growl.

Idunna laughed softly. “I want you to help me out of my dress, and then I’ll help you with your armor. And then, when we’re done with that, I would very much like you to kiss me.”

“Just kiss you?” Kukon tsked. “Where has your sense of adventure gone, my dear?” He grinned and bent down to her again. “Besides . . . clothes don’t really get in the way of kissing.”

“I didn’t say where I should like you to kiss.” Idunna teased and laughed again at Kukon’s surprise. “I am no blushing virgin anymore, Kukon. I am a married woman now.”

Kukon scoffed. “That may be so, but I hadn’t pegged your husband for a pleaser.”

Idunna pinched him for that remark. “Why don’t you focus less on what my husband would do for me and more on what you would like to do for me?”

“What I would like, Idunna, are things not fit for the ears of a queen.” Kukon told her bluntly as he spun her around and helped her remove her dress.

Once they got the first layer out of the way Idunna scoffed. “What about for other parts of the queen?” She teased back, reaching back and finding his hip, very intentionally trailing her hand over to feel the bulge in his trousers.

Kukon gave a low grunt at her touch. “By the Goddess, Idunna. I - stop doing that or I’ll never get these damned buttons open. How do you do this every day?”

“I have a maid for a reason.” Idunna laughed and reached back to help him as much as she could. Luckily, they got her down to her shift with no further incidents, and she turned around to help Kukon with his upper layers. First his equipment strapping and boots came off, then came the tunic, shirt, and trousers.

Without the extra layers, even with the fire going there was a chill to the air and Idunna paused to hug him, letting her face press into his chest as his arms wrapped around her waist. She only held him like that for a few moments before feeling his breath in her hair. “Idunna, not that I don’t appreciate the affection, but if you could just. Move your thigh. To not. Right there?”

She broke off to cackle almost loud enough to be heard through the door, realizing the pressure she felt against her thigh was his cock, and broke away from the hug. She lost her breath in the laughing fit, only to look up at the very aroused, very exasperated Kukon and burst out laughing again at the expression on his face.

When she finally managed to compose herself, she nearly lost it again to look up and see Kukon still standing where she had left him, but now with his arms crossed over his chest and a deadpan expression. All of this formed a sharp contrast to the tent in his remaining underthings.

“If you intend to spend the rest of the night laughing at me I’m sure I can go find someone else who will be willing to take care of this,” Kukon said with a straight face, gesturing at his cock.

Idunna laughed again and came up to him to slip a hand into his underthings, grinning when he groaned. “You’re so easy to mess with, my knight.”

“What was that about wanting to go back to just being people again?” Kukon asked the ceiling and grunted when Idunna gave his cock a light squeeze in retaliation. “Noted, no more arguing with the woman with her hand on my cock.”

Idunna chuckled and left his cock alone to push his underwear down. As he stepped out of it, she grasped the edges of her shift and drew it up over her head, releasing herself to the open air as well. She smiled sheepishly at Kukon’s staring. “You like the sight of me that much?”

“Of course I do. You’re beautiful, Idunna.” Kukon almost said something else but pursed his lips instead, Rhoam’s existence hanging like a specter over them. “Come to bed, let me show you how much I appreciate you.” He moved to sit down on her bed, opening his arms.

Idunna came and hugged him gently, sliding in beside him. When Kukon touched her neck she tilted her head up to kiss him, moving with his soft touches until she was on her back in the middle of the bed. He broke the kiss to trail his lips down her jaw and neck, stroking down her sides.

For a while, she lay there and let him worship her, using his lips and tongue to tease her neck and breast, but eventually she tired of drawing no reaction in return. She shifted restlessly beneath him and wrapped her legs around his waist, hiking her hips up against his. She grinned as she felt his hardness against her sex, and heard him give a strained grunt. “Please, Kukon. I want more from you than kisses.”

“I think,” Kukon said, frowning down at her, “That you need to calm down or I won’t be giving you anything.”

She arched an eyebrow at him. “Do you play the dominant part with most of the women you’re with?” She asked him.

“Yes.” He replied bluntly. “More dominant, I would imagine, than you’re used to.”

Idunna smirked. “I think I may surprise you with what I enjoy, Kukon. Stop treating me like a queen and make me feel like a woman.”

Kukon raised his eyebrows but nodded obediently, shifting on his knees so that her hips were held up off the bed on his thighs. “Then hold still, and take what I give you. You will call me ‘sir’ and nothing else, and speak only when asked a question. Do you understand?”

Idunna stifled amusement at his basic rules and simply nodded.

She didn’t see the hand coming until it was too late and Kukon landed a sharp slap across her cheek. It wouldn’t even leave a mark by morning, but the impact stung and she gasped, twitching beneath him. “I told you to answer me.” He growled.

Oh now that would just not do. Idunna gritted her teeth and cast a glare up at Kukon. He only had a moment to register he had definitely made a mistake before she was pushing him back. With him still pinning her in place, it took her magically augmented strength to get him off her, but she didn't stop there, soon flipping him onto his back to straddle him and push his hands above his head.

Before he could do more than give her a flabbergasted look, Idunna spoke over him. “I did not agree to impact play, sir. We did not discuss a safeword. You will find that I am no blushing virgin, and I do not intend to leave this bedchamber with any sort of marks on my body. My maids see me naked, as does Rhoam. I told you when you came in that this must be a complete secret. You broke your word and have lost the privilege of being in charge here.”

Kukon opened his mouth and Idunna pressed a finger to it pointedly. “Silence. If you can’t abide by a simple agreement for your own safety, I don’t want to hear your defenses.” She looked around and grabbed her scarf of the day from the nightstand, taking hold of Kukon’s wrists and binding them together by looping the middle around him, and then tying the ends firmly to the headboard.

This time Kukon managed to speak, sputtering, “Idunna! What are you-”

“No.” Idunna told him with an imperious look. “You will refer to me as Your Majesty, again, if you are so interested in taking on roles. If you want me to stop, you say ‘Rhoam’. I trust you can remember that?”

His jaw had dropped and it took him a moment to be able to reply. “Idunna, this isn’t-”

What a perfect mistake. Idunna slapped him across the cheek and he yelped. “What did I just tell you to call me, sir knight?” She asked him coolly.

Kukon grimaced and shifted to press his cheek to the pillow. “Your Majesty, I-”

“That’s right,” She cut him off, taking hold of his chin and urging him to look up at her again. She softened a bit, letting her tenderness come back into her expression. “If you truly want this to stop all you have to do is say ‘Rhoam’.”

Kukon opened and shut his mouth, pursing his lips and then simply nodded. “Yes, your Majesty. I understand.”

“Good.” Idunna rewarded him with a sweet kiss. “Now let me show you how much I appreciate everything you do for me.”

His confused little noise never became a word, not that she would have minded. She rather liked his voice, and she didn’t want to stifle it. Instead, she took to tracing her fingers down his body in distinct little patterns, waiting for him to realize what she was doing. She tested the different reactions when she kissed unblemished skin or scar tissue and smiled at his gasps and low groans. He wasn’t the whimpering kind, but when he was hissing through his teeth, she knew she’d found a good spot and she lavished attention on that particular scar on his hip. Someone must have been trying to stab him in the side and missed, here.

An idea came to her and she let up for a moment. “Tell me about your scars, my dear. When I kiss a scar I want you to tell me how you got it.”

Kukon looked at her questioningly. “Your Majesty . . .”

“I don’t think you need to know why, do you?” She said conversationally. “Unless it bothers you to speak of it. Does it? Answer me honestly.”

Their eyes locked and Kukon gave another weak sigh. “It does not, Idunna.”

Oh, dear. This again. Idunna frowned and Kukon winced as he realized he’d made another mistake, and this time when she slapped him he cried out. “Oh, please, Kukon. You slapped me so freely but when the same treatment is given to you, you begin to cry?”

She had intended it to tease but as Kukon turned his face away she realized he really was crying. With a soft noise of remorse she cuddled down against him and kissed his abused cheek. “I love you, Kukon. I do. If you want me to stop I promise I will, just say the word and tell me what’s wrong.”

Kukon took a deep breath and tilted his head back to kiss her properly. Idunna chose to reward him with a soft return, stroking his cheeks as she waited for him to be ready to answer.

“Most of the time, when people hit me, they mean it.” Kukon admitted softly, head still close to her so he didn’t have to look her directly in the eye. “I don’t like it.”

Idunna rewarded him for his honesty with another soft kiss. “I’m sorry, my dear. You need to tell me when something bothers you. I love you so much.”

Kukon made another weak noise. “I love you too, Id . . . your majesty.”

She kissed him again in forgiveness for the near-slip. “It’s all right, Kukon. Shall we continue?”

Only when he nodded did she slide back down his body to kiss the scar on his shoulder. With a shuddering breath he began to explain. “That was an accident, when I was a boy and learning to ride with armor on. The shoulder guard was ill-fitting and when I fell, the edge was driven in. It took months to recover.”

Idunna smiled with satisfaction and stroked his chest, shifting to kiss another little scar on his jaw. It moved as he talked but she stayed close to it. “A bar fight I broke up. Someone’s broken glass was shoved at my face.”

She shifted down to his chest, listening to his tales of fights, accidents. Many of his larger scars had been sustained in protecting her. The spear mark on his hip was from a Lizalfos in one of her expeditions to Lanayru Province. A slash over his other pectoral was from a moblin using a traveler’s sword. An odd series of pock marks on his right wrist was a bite mark from a bokoblin. Another on his leg was from Yiga attackers. Several were; she remembered well the incident that had caused them. If it were not for Chief Urbosa, even he could not have protected her.

By the time she had gotten to the scar on his inner thigh his voice was shaking and his hips were shifting restlessly in the bed, but he did not try to protest again. “That . . . that one was . . . a Zora guard . . . we had a misunderstanding . . . I, um. I was . . . bathing. In Zora’s Domain. They did not recognize me.”

She chuckled warmly, letting her breath mist over his cock, making him whimper with need. Hearing stories of his devotion had gotten her going again as well, but she wasn’t sure she was ready to take him yet. Instead, Idunna shifted up again and kissed his lips, fingering herself, paying cursory attention to her clit. This was to make sure she was open enough to take him comfortably. Words went a long way, but the last bit of relaxation simply required touch, and this was the quickest way to do it.

Kukon kissed her deeply, his tongue delving into her mouth and playing with her own. Even bound and pliant beneath her he was hardly submissive, claiming her and being claimed back with a passion she’d never known. The fire had her melting, pulling her fingers from herself in a minute and sliding them around his cock. He broke the kiss to moan into her skin at the touch, and growled through his teeth as she rocked back to slid him inside of her.

Idunna stayed slow and steady, mouth open and gasping softly at the pleasant slide, the slight stretch, until he was hilted within her sex and she sat back with a pleasured hum. Feeling him give an aborted buck beneath her, she began to move. She was so close to the edge, it wouldn’t take her long.

Of course, it wouldn’t take Kukon long either, and she knew his cock would be useless to her if he came first. Unfortunately she didn’t quite know how to stop it. She let him buck up into her, encouraging him with little gasps and her hand on his hip, shifting so his cock rubbed just the right spot inside of her and fingering her clit at the same time. Her gasps became soft cries of pleasure as she nearly reached her peak, and then -

Kukon came with a grunt, shoving his hips up once more and then going still. Idunna could have cried with frustration as she was left teetering on the edge and he stopped moving. Fluid leaking from around him soon had her realizing what had happened as his cock went soft, and she pulled off him with a frustrated whine. “Damn you,” she said with no venom.

Kukon laughed breathlessly and tugged at the scarf binding his wrists. “Take this off and I’ll use my fingers to finish you off. Unless my queen would rather have my tongue?”

Despite herself Idunna found herself flushed and laughing at that, reaching up to undo the scarf. “After you’ve come in me? Use your fingers or your breath will stink of come for days. People might talk.”

“Of what? There’s already rumor that I’m sucking off the stablemaster. That would only add fuel to the fire.”

Idunna laughed out loud. “The stablemaster? He’s old enough to be your father.”

“Your husband’s nearly old enough to be yours.” Kukon said archly, but distracted her from replying by sliding his fingers inside of her with no warning. He grinned at her expression, his thumb coming over her clit to massage it lightly. “There you are, your majesty. Show me your beautiful face when you come.”

Idunna let the comment about Rhoam go and relaxed under his ministrations, moans quickly ramping back up to her little cries from before until she shuddered and came around his fingers inside her and his thumb on her clit. Her eyes fluttered shut and she lost her breath, her cry going silent.

When she opened her eyes again Kukon had taken his fingers from her and was watching her with a soft, adoring expression. “Have I done well, your majesty?”

“You have.” Idunna pet his face with her dry hand and urged him down to kiss her again. “But you and I need to talk about what you did before. When you tried to take control.”

Kukon nodded and resettled at her side. “All you had to say was ‘stop’ or ‘no.’ I don’t play with consent.”

“You still should have checked with me.” Idunna said firmly. “How was I to know those words would truly stop you? Communication is key.” She shifted uncomfortably. “And I need a washcloth before my hand dries completely.”

Kukon looked ruefully down at his body. “I’m not certain I can walk, your majesty.”

Idunna chuckled softly and kissed his cheek. “Men. Are you all so weak in the knees after you come?”

He smiled crookedly as she got up to get the cloth herself. “Only when we’re made to come this hard. I’ll have you know this isn’t actually normal for me.”

Idunna shook her head with a smile as she returned with the cloth, wiping her hand off and then her inner thighs, then offering it to Kukon. He cleaned off his hand, thighs, and cock before folding the worst of the mess inside and setting it in the tub by the bed. With that done, he began to shift his legs, stretching and getting strength back to them.

“Going somewhere?” Idunna asked idly, wondering why he was doing that; all they had left to do was rest.

“You said yourself this was to remain a secret. I should go.” Kukon said simply.

“What?” Idunna half sat up and put an arm over his chest. “No, Kukon! After something like that we both need some emotional stability. I want you here. Besides . . . I dismissed my other guards. I’ll be unprotected here if you leave. Do you just walk out on everyone?”

Kukon gave her a stubborn look but sighed under her reasoning, relaxing back into the bed. “Everyone but you, evidently.”

Idunna’s lips pursed in distaste. “I feel sorry for your other lovers. You slap them and then don’t even have the decency to cuddle them afterward to reassure them? How ever do you stay with anyone?”

“I . . . don’t.” Kukon sighed. “I love you, Idunna. I’ve loved you for years, you know this. I couldn’t . . . can’t stay with anyone else.”

A lump rose in the queen’s throat and she settled in, snuggled up to her knight’s side with her head resting on his shoulder. “I love you, too, Kukon. But you must learn to be kinder when we do this again.”

His hand, which had taken to stroking her back, fell still. “Again?”

She smiled against his skin. “You didn’t think I would invite you here and confess my adoration, and have my way with you, only to pretend it never happened, did you?”

“. . . Honestly, I did.”

Idunna sniffed. “I suppose you don’t know me as well as we thought after all. Of course there will be another time, my love. Not as much as I would like, but it will be there. And once I am sure I have my maids in my confidence, it can likely be more, as they will help me arrange things.”

“You’ve put no small amount of thought into this, I see.”

“Haven’t you?”

There was another pause and Kukon sighed. “Yes. I never thought it possible. But yes, I did think of it often.”

“And you will have it. As often as we can.” Idunna pressed another little kiss to his chest and their conversation devolved to sweet nothings as she pulled the blanket up, and they drifted to sleep together.

In the realm of the gods, Hylia’s sleeping form awoke, and with her, the spirit of her favored knight. They were needed once again. The newly conceived twins carried by the queen of Hyrule would do wonderfully as hosts. This time, that bond between their vessels would be needed, and it would be needed early.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any errors, mistakes, or something that looks particularly odd to you, feel free to let me know in the comments below. I'm not brave enough to say "roast me" but my beta says to go ahead and roast them, so. There's that. Enjoy!


End file.
